Kidnapped Love
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Ryeowook is in love with Yesung.But he can't seem to get his attention.The rest of Super Junior decided to help him by planning a fake kidnapping.But the plan backfires and Ryeowook DOES get kidnapped.How will Yesung react? What will he do?
1. Summary and Details

Kidnapped Love

Summary: Ryeowook is in love with Yesung. But he can't seem to get his attention. And slowly, he started loosing his confidence. The rest of Super Junior decided to help him by planning a fake kidnapping. But the plan backfires and Ryeowook DOES get kidnapped. What will Yesung do and how will he react? M for a scene that's NOT for kids.

Pairing: Ryeowook and Yesung

Theme: Romance and Drama

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPER JUNIOR OR ANYTHING ELSE IN KOREA


	2. Lonliness

Kidnapped Love

Chapter One:

Ryeowook sighed, trying to think of ideas to get the adorable Yesung's attention. He looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of him and sighed again. He put the pencil down and buried his face in his hands. _Maybe we're not meant to be. Maybe I should just give up. Yesung and I will never be together. Besides, why would he like a guy like me?_, Ryeowook thought and raised his head. _No matter what I do, I can never grab his attention. He's always talking to Super Junior M and never to me. I wonder why. Am I not that important of a guy in Super Junior? Hm. Now that I think about it. Everyone else is popular. Heck, Teukkie is also, even with his infamous laugh. His laugh is pretty funny. But, still...I always see people getting excited when they see Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, and everyone else. When they see...dead...silence. What am I to this group?_ He thought and took his hands away from his face and sighed. He leaned backwards into the chair. _The only one who seems to get me is Donghae. He's cute and everything but he's dating Eunhyuk. Wait..._ Suddenly realizement came to Ryeowook. _I'm the only guy that's single in Super Junior. Kangin and Leeteuk are dating, Donghae and Eunhyuk are dating, Heechul and Siwon are dating, Hankyung and Kibum are dating, and Shindong and Yesung have boyfriends that aren't in the band. I'M THE ONLY SINGLE GUY IN THIS BAND!_ He thought and groaned irritated. There was a knock on his door. Ryeowook paused and slowly raised his head. He stared at the door and realized he didn't say anything yet when there was another knock.

"Oh, uh, come in." Ryeowook said and crumbled the piece of paper and threw it into the trashcan. The door opened and Leeteuk poked his head in. "Oh, Teukkie Oppa. What brings you here?" Ryeowook said. Leeteuk stepped in and shuts the door behind him.

"I've noticed that you've been spacing out a lot lately. You haven't been your true self. Is everything alright?" Leeteuk asked, concerned. Ryeowook stared at him before sighing.

"No, not everything is alright." He said. Leeteuk sat down across from him.

"Well, then, what's wrong?" He said.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Ryeowook said, shyly, as he stood up and went across the room.

"Wookie, you can tell me anything, alright? I promise I won't tell anyone." Leeteuk said. Ryeowook looked at him. Truth was set in Leeteuk's eyes. Ryeowook sighed, giving up. He sat down next to him and started explaining.

TO YESUNG

"Come on, play a game with us, Yesung!" Eunhyuk begged, tugging Yesung's arm. Yesung smiled.

"I don't want to." He said.

"Pplleeaassee?" Eunhyuk begged and gave him the puppy eyes. Yesung stared at him and he finally cracked.

"Fine, I'll play a game with you guys." He said. Eunhyuk cheered and hugged him.

"Come on. We're playing truth or dare." He said and tugged him into the living room. Eunhyuk sat in Donghae's lap and Yesung sat down next Heechul and Siwon.

"Heechul, truth or dare?" Kangin asked.

"Truth." Heechul answered.

"Is it true that you plan on marrying Siwon in the future?" Kangin said. They all awed the couple, making them both blush.

"Yeah, it's true." Heechul said.

"Aww, so adorable." Eunhyuk said. They laughed.

"Okay, my turn. Sungmin, truth or dare?" Heechul said. Sungmin blushed and continued to play with his lovers' fingers.

"Dare." He said. Heechul giggled.

"I dare you, Sungminnie, to nibble Kyuhyun's neck." Heechul said. They all started laughing. Sungmin blushed. He got on his knees and put his hand on one side of Kyuhyun's neck and leaned down. He started nibbling Kyuhyun's skin on his neck. Kyuhyun had to bite his lower lip to surpass a moan.

"Ddaaaiiimmnnn. By the look on Kyuhyun's face, he's enjoying it!" Kangin said. They laughed.

"Man, Sungmin! You must be good at that kind of stuff." Siwon said. Sungmin stopped nibbling his neck and gently kissed it before sitting back down in Kyuhyun's lap.

"Ah~Good times, good times." Donghae said. Sungmin giggled.

"My turn." He said. Leeteuk and Ryeowook came in. "Teukkie Oppa and Wookie! Come join us!" Sungmin cheered. Kangin held out his hand for his lover to come join him. Leeteuk smiled and grabbed his hand. He sat down on his lap and Kangin wrapped his arms around him protectively. Ryeowook hesitated. There was a spot open next to Yesung. He sighed and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Wookie." Yesung greeted.

_"Oh, so now you talk to me."_ Ryeowook thought. "Hi, Yesung." Ryeowook replied, politely.

"Okay, okay. Teukkie Oppa, truth or dare." Sungmin said. Leeteuk smiled.

"Truth." He said.

"Do you love Kangin with all of your heart? And would you give up your dreams to help him fulfill his?" Sungmin said. Leeteuk blushed a little.

"I love Kangin with all of my heart. And yes, I would. But what if Kangin is my dream? I don't want to give up my dream." Leeteuk said. They all awed him. Leeteuk giggled.

"And what if Leeteuk is my dream, also?" Kangin said. Leeteuk blushed and buried his face in his hands as they all awed the couple loudly.

"Aw~You guys are so cute." Ryeowook said. Kangin smiled and kissed Leeteuk on the cheek.

"My turn, my turn." Leeteuk said and took his hands away from his face. "Uhm...Wookie! Truth or dare?" Leeteuk said. Yesung looked at Ryeowook, who blushed and hesitated.

"Dare." He said. Yesung hid a smile and he looked at Leeteuk. Kangin whispered something in his ear, making Leeteuk grin.

"Why is he grinnning like that? It's kind of freaky." Eunhyuk said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about Wookie's dare." Kibum said.

"Ryeowookie, I dare you to make out with Yesung." Leeteuk said. They all bursted in laughter. Ryeowook sat there, blushing. Yesung sighed, smiling. He looked at Ryeowook.

"Are you going to chicken out or fulfill your dare?" Donghae said. Ryeowook hesitated but turned his body toward Yesung.

"I'm going to do it." He said. Leeteuk and Kangin snickered.

"Wait, wait. Everyone get your phones! I wanna remember this as Ryeowook's first kisss!" Sungmin said. They all grabbed their phones and started videotaping. Ryeowook blushed. Yesung turned his body so he was facing Ryeowook. Ryeowook put his hand on the ground and leaned in close so their forehead touched. Yesung inhaled Ryeowook's sweet scent. He smelled like rained on roses, he smelled really good. Yesung and Ryeowook closed their eyes when their lips touched. They all snickered and continued videotaping. Ryeowook put his hand on the side of Yesung's neck and kissed him again, gently. Yesung did something UNBELIEVEABLE. He put his hand on Ryeowook's back and gently laid him down on the ground before towering over him. They all bursted into cheers and laughter. Yesung smiled and kissed Ryeowook again. After a minute or 2 of doing Ryeowook's dare, they stopped and blushed at each other. Yesung got off of Ryeowook, who sat up. They continued to blush when they all awed them both.

"My turn. Donghae, truth or dare." Ryeowook said.

"Dare." Donghae said.

"Hmmm..." Ryeowook started thinking. Yesung leaned in and whispered a dare in his ear. Ryeowook chuckled. "Donghae I dare you to kiss Kibum." He said.

"OH HAIL NAW!" Kibum and Donghae both said in unison. They all bursted out in laughter. Ryeowook fell backwards, laughing.

"Oh~I knew you guys would of reacted that way." Leeteuk said. Kibum and Donghae were saying 'no' in 10 different languages. They all laughed again.

"Okay, we get it." Kangin said. They finally stopped. "Look at Ryeowook. He's laughing so hard." Kangin said. They all looked at him.

"A-hehehe. Sorry." Ryeowook said and sat up, whipping a tear away from his eye. They all patted him. "Okay, forget that dare. I'll give you a different one." He said.

"Thank you!" Donghae said. Ryeowook chuckled.

"Um...I dare you to watch a REALLY scary movie at midnight tonight, in pitch black darkness." Ryeowook said. Donghae laughed.

"That seems to dark and creepy." Eunhyuk said.

"Don't worry. He'll have you to use as a shield." Ryeowok said. They all laughed. Donghae playfully punched Ryeowook's arm.

"Not funny! I hate horror movies." He said. Ryeowook smiled.

"Well, like I said, you can have Eunhyuk as a shield." He said. Donghae cuddled closer to Eunhyuk and rested his head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Okay." He said. Eunhyuk smiled and they all awed them. Eunhyuk giggled.

"Okay! Kangin, truth or dare?" Donghae said.

"Dare." Kangin said, looking in to Leeteuk's eyes.

"I dare you to make love with Leeteuk tonight." Donghae said. Leeteuk started giggling. Kangin smiled and looked at Donghae.

"With pleasure." He said.

"Gross. Anyway, ask someone." Donghae said.

"Let's see...who hasn't been truth or dared yet? Hm...Yesung!" Kangin said. They all clapped.

"Uhm...Dare?" Yesung said, unsurely.

"I dare you to...be Kyuhyun's butler for 2 weeks wearing only a bow around your neck and boxers." Kangin said. They all laughed. Yesung fell backwards. Ryeowook was 'laughing' also but he was partly jealous.

"I chicken. I chicken out." Yesung said. Ryeowook let out a sigh of relief.

"Aww. That would of been GREAT to see." Leeteuk said. Yesung giggled and sat up.

"Oh, I gotta go!" He said and stood.

"Go? What do you mean by go?" Shindong said.

"I'm going out to dinner with some friends. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin, and Leeteuk, you're also going. Come on! We're going to be late!" Yesung said and ran into his bedroom.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot!" Sungmin said and ran into his bedroom, Kyuhyun following him.

"Come on, Teukkie!" Kangin said and pulled Leeteuk into the room they shared. The rest of them sat there, feeling left out and abandoned.

"Donghae, wanna go out to dinner with me?" Eunhyuk asked. Donghae smiled and nuzzled his nose into Eunhyuk's neck.

"Sure. Let's do to that diner." Donghae said. Eunhyuk stood and helped Donghae to his feet. They went to their bedroom to get ready.

"I'm hungry now." Kibum said. Hankyung laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat." He said and stood.

"Where?" Kibum said.

"A restaurant. Let's go. I'm in the mood for french fries." Hankyung said. Kibum clapped and ran into their room, Hankyung following them. The only ones left was Shindong and Ryeowook.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend to see if you guys can eat together?" Ryeowook asked.

"He's sick today, actually. Why don't you?" Shindong said.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Ryeowook said.

"Girlfriend?" Shindong said. Ryeowook shook his head no. "Are you gay?" Shindong said. Ryeowook nods. "Wanna go to McDonalds?" Shindong said. Ryeowook sighed.

"No, thanks. I'm tired. You go ahead." He said and went into his bedroom. Shindong watched him with a sad look.

"Oh, Ryeowoook..." Shindong whispered.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poor Wookie :[ :[ :[ He's the only single guy in SUJU T. T more to come


	3. We've got a plan

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 2: We've got a plan

Ryeowook laid on his back on the soft grass. He stared at the sky blue sky with white clouds. He smiled as he saw some weird shapes of clouds. He even saw one that looked like a bunny and a pair socks. A warm breeze blew. The green grass waved and his hair gently swayed. Ryeowook closed his eyes. This day was very calm and relaxing.

"Wookie!" Someone yelled. Ryeowook opened his eyes and sighed, irritated. And that calm and relaxing day just flew out of the window.

"Ryeowook!" The same person yelled. Ryeowook sat up and looked at the house. Everyone, but Yesung, came running up to him.

"I was very relaxed, you know. What do you want now?" Ryeowook said. They all sat down around him and grinned. He stared at them suspiciously. "Why are you guys staring at me like that? It's freaking me out." He said.

"We know what's going on with you." Shindong said.

"What do you mean?" Ryeowook said.

"You've been spacing out lately." Kangin said. Ryeowook looked at Leeteuk, who shrugged.

"I didn't tell them. They found out by themselves." He said. Ryeowook groaned.

"What do you guys want?" He said.

"Listen, we all know that you've been yerning for Yesung's attention. So, we all huddled up and came up with an idea." Eunhyuk said. Ryeowook looked at them, oddly.

"What idea?" He asked.

"This idea will SURELY get his attention. We all got together and came up with a plan. What about a fake kidnapping?" Donghae said. Ryeowook raised his eyebrows.

"A fake kidnapping? That's your best idea?" He said.

"Hey, you got any other BRILLIANT ideas, Einstein?" Kangin said. Ryeowook sighed.

"I'm listening." He said.

"You know that abandoned warehouse 2 miles away? Well, we pretend to hold Ryeowook there. Sungmin and Kyuhyun will deliver the news to Yesung while Kangin and Leeteuk hold Ryeowook 'captive' until he arrives." Eunhyuk said. Ryeowook stared at him.

"It is a good idea. But what if he finds out?" Ryeowook said.

"Oh, he won't. We picked two of our GREATEST actors to hold you captive." Donghae said, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk's and Kangin's shoulders. "What do you think? Are you in?" Donghae asked. Ryeowook thought about and stared at each and everyone of them. He smiled.

"I'll give it a shot. Let's do it." Ryeowook said. They all cheered and highfived.

"Okay, so here's how it goes. In 2 hours, Sungmin will claim to see someone, aka Kangin, kidnapp Ryeowook. He tells Kyuhyun and they both tell Yesung. Now, you two have to be REALLY into it. This is the main part of the plan. If you guys mess it up, it's over. Even splash some water on yourselves to make him believe you have been panicking and running as fast as you could to tell him. Look rushed, look scared. Make him believe that you're telling the truth. Now, whem Yesung come to the abandoned warehouse, Kangin and Leeteuk will be wearing disguises. You guys have to used different voice or else Yesung will recognize you, got it?" Kibum said. Kangin and Leeteuk nods. "Good. Everyone, do what you normally do until two hours from now. Ryeowook, Kangin will come to you in a disguise and bring you to the abandoned warehouse, play along. Yell, kick, scream, but don't get too harsh. Sungmin, you'll watch and then tell Kyuhyun and then you both will Yesung. And then everything else happens. Settled?" Kibum said. They all nodded. "Good. Let's go." Kibum said and stood. They all walked back into the house. Ryeowook laid back down onto the grace. And in a few minutes, he fell asleep.

2 hours later

Ryeowook wake up with a startle. Someone shook him. The man [aka Kangin] put his finger to his lips. Ryeowook nods. Kangin turned and saw Sungmin come in the doorway of the porch. He gave him a thumbs up. Kangin nods and puts the mask on. He looked at Ryeowook.

"Ready?" He asked. Ryeowook nods. "Okay, and action." Kangin said and grabbed Ryeowook. He put his arm around Ryeowook's throat and the other one Ryeowook's mouth. Ryeowook started squirming. "I'll let you get loose." Kangin whispered. Ryeowook slightly nodded. Ryewook accidentally got loose but Kangin grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up and walked him toward his white van.

"No! Lemme go!" Ryeowook yelled. Ryeowook continued to squirm and yelled. The door opened and the other man in disguised [aka Leeteuk] pulled him into the van. Kangin hopped in and shuts the door. The van drove off. Sungmin jogged in place until he started sweating. Kyuhyun did also.

"Start yelling Yesung's name." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin nods. "Now." He said. They both started yelling Yesung's name and they ran upstairs to Yesung's room. They ran into the room, where Yesung was, on his laptop. Yesung looked up.

"What's wrong?" He said and sets his laptop aside. The doubled over [maybe they worked a little TOO hard] to catch their breathes. Yesung got out bed. "What happened?" He said. Sungmin stood up straight.

"It's...It's Ryeowook." He said. Yesung's eyes widened and then he tensed.

"What happened? Where is he?" He said.

"I...I saw him get...kidnapped by someone." Sungmin said.

"What? By whom? Did you see their faces?" Yesung said. Sungmin shook his head no.

"I was in the kitchen, getting a drink, when I heard someone yell 'No! Lemme go!'. I walked out onto the back porch and saw someone in black shoved Ryeowook into a white van." He said.

"Damn." Yesung said, turning around and running his hands through his hair. "Do you know where they went?" He said.

"I heard...them saying...that they were going to keep him at an abandoned warehouse." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun stood up straight.

"We've got to hurry." He said.

"I only know one abandoned warehouse. And it's 2 miles away. Let's go." Yesung said, grabbing his keys and walking past them and going downstairs. Kyuhyun and Sungmin high-fived.

"Nice acting." Kyuhyun said.

"Thanks. You too." Sungmin said. They ran and caught up with Yesung. They drove off to the warehouse 2 miles away from their house. Yesung narrowed his eyes while looking at the warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the correct warehouse?" Sungmin asked, joining Yesung's side. Yesung nods.

"Let's find out if I'm correct." He said and walked into the warehouse. Sungmin and Kyuhyun followed.

"We'll check the upstairs, okay?" Kyuhyun said. Yesung nodded. They went upstairs, where they thought Ryeowook, Leeteuk, and Kangin were. But, they only found Leeteuk and Kangin, who were unconscious.

"What the?" Kyuhyun said and ran to Kangin.

"Who did this? Where is Ryeowook?" Sungmin said. Yesung walked up the stairs and caught up to them.

"He's not downstairs." He said. He noticed Leeteuk and Kangin, knocked out on the ground.

"What the hell is all this?" He said. He noticed Kyuhyun trying to wake up, Kangin. "Was this a set up?" Yesung yelled.

"It was." Sungmin said, his voice shaking. Yesung looked at him.

"What do you mean by it _**was**_?" Yesung said. Sungmin looked at him, real tears forming in his eyes.

"Ryeowook wanted...your attention but no matter what...he tried, he just couldn't get it...So, we came up with a plan about a fake kidnapping." Sungmin said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yesung said.

"Wait, wait! Hear me out, hear me out! You see, Leeteuk and Kangin were supposed to be the fake kidnappers. But if you can tell, they're unconscious, Yesung!" Sungmin said, crying as he pointed to them. Yesung looked at them.

"What are you trying to say, Sungmin?" He said.

"Ryeowook is gone! He's _**REALLY **_been kidnapped!" Sungmin said.

"Guys, I found a letter." Kyuhyun said, running over to them.

"Read it." Yesung said.

"Okay. _Dear Super Junior, this warehouse belongs to us. We don't allow 'visitors' to come into our territory. And I bet you're wondering, 'what do they mean by 'we'?' We're full-blooded assassins. We relocated and took your little friend. If you don't believe me, there's a camera on the chair where he was sitting. Go ahead and watch it_" Kyuhyun read out loud.

"What video camera?" Yesung said. Sungmin looked at the chair where Ryeowook was supposed to be sitting. He walked over to it and found a video camera. He turned it on and a pop-up came up saying '_ONE VIDEO_'. Sungmin returned to Kyuhyun and Yesung and played the video. The camera was faced at someone wearing what looked like ninja outfits.

_"If you're watching this then I can tell that you didn't believe me through that letter I wrote. But here's your little friend I plan on taking with me."_ The man said and turned the camera around. Another person with similiar ninja clothes had Ryeowook pinned to the groud. His foot on Ryeowook's throat. Ryeowook had the man's ankle in both of his hands, choking.

_"He's quite a cutie, isn't he?"_ The man said. The other man looked at the camera.

_"Oh, he's a beaut, sir. We'll have fun with this one. And I'm sure you all what I mean."_ He said. Ryeowook looked at the camera.

_"Say hi to your friends." _The man said [who was recording] and zoomed in.

_"...Ye...sung...I...I'm sorry..."_ Ryeowook said.

_"Yesung? Who the hell is Yesung?"_ Said the man who was pinning Ryeowook.

_"I don't know."_ Said the man recording. He turned the camera around and looked at it. _"But I'm getting a feeling that this guy here likes Yesung, whoever that is. And if Yesung is watching this, this is the last time you'll see you little friend, Ryeowook."_ The man said and pointed it at Ryeowook, who coughed. The man who was pinning him down waved at the camera.

_"Bye bye~"_ He said and then the video ended. Yesung clutched his fists in his hands. They heard a groan come from Kangin. Sungmin put the camera down and they ran to Kangin, who woke up and sat up.

"Hey, you alright?" Yesung asked. Kangin looked down, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. We failed. I'm so sorry." Kangin said, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright, it's alright. It's not your fault." Sungmin said. Kangin gasped and raised his head.

"Leeteuk!" He said and crawled over to him. Leeteuk was still unconscious.

"Why is he bleeding?" Kyuhyun said as Kangin started shaking Leeteuk.

"We got here 20 minutes ago and got set up. Not a minute later, 2 assassins show up. One pinned me to the ground, Ryeowook was still tied to the chair, while the other...while...the...other..." Kangin said, beginning to cry.

"What? What did the other one do?" Sungmin said. Kangin cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands and puts his forehead to his.

"The other assassin...raped Leeteuk right in front of me and Ryeowook." Kangin said.

"..!" The rest of them were shocked. Kangin tightly closed his eyes shut.

"Leeteuk...I'm sorry..." He said.

"It doesn't even looked like he was raped." Kyuhyun said. Kangin pulled his head back and with a shaking hand, he unzipped Leeteuk's jacket to reveal a scarred chest. Yesung lowered his head.

"Hey, guys. I just saw Leeteuk's hand twitch." Sungmin said. They all watched Leeteuk. After a minute, Leeteuk groaned and opened his eyes. He gasped, thinking someone unfamiliar was holding him. But he looked into Kangin's eyes instead. Leeteuk let's out a shaken breathe.

"...Kangin..." He said. Kangin nods, still crying. Leeteuk slowly, and painfully, sat up.

"I'm sorry, guys." Leeteuk said, looking down.

"Leeteuk, it's alright. You don't need to apologize." Sungmin said. Leeteuk raised his head. "You shouldn't of gotten raped and Ryeowook shouldn't of gotten kidnapped. But you don't need to apologize for those things. It's not your fault." He said. Leeteuk nods, tears in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home. You need some rest." Kangin said and carried him bridle-saddle into Yesung's car. They headed home and Yesung was so worried about Ryeowook, he couldn't sleep at all that night.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NNOO! Ryeowook ACTUALLY was kidnapped! NNOO! And Teukkie Oppa was raped! NNOO! What happens next? Do you know? OF COURSE NOT! Only I do^^ MORE COMING


	4. A vow

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 3: A vow

"Yo, Sungie, hel~lo? Earth to Yesung." Kangin said, waving a hand in front of Yesung. Yesung was sitting at the couch, watching _The Haunted_. He kept his eyes on the screen as Kangin continued to wave a hand in his face. Yesung has been a little depressed since Ryeowook's kidnapping. He's been eating little and he hasn't talked to anyone. And it's been 2 days since then. All he's been doing is watching TV, reading, sleeping, or in the gym working out. It's beeng bothering the rest of Super Junior.

Kangin continued trying to get his attention. Yesung narrowed his eyes slightly, starting to get slightly annoyed. He finally snapped and looked at Kangin was a deadly force. Kangin gasped and slowly put his hand to the side. Yesung opened his mouth to say something.

"Keep on waving your fucking hand in my face, you won't have one. Got it?" He threatened. Kangin gulped while the other's jaws dropped in awe. "Got. It?" Yesung said in a more serious tone. This time, refurring to EVERYONE.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sungmin said and bowed. Yesung smiled a little. Sungmin is just too adorable to be mad at. Sheesh. No wonder Kyuhyun is madly in love with him.

"Sungminnie, you're fine." Yesung said and looked back at the TV screen. Sungmin straightened up and let's out a sigh of relief, putting his hand to his chest. Kyuhyun smiled and wrapped his arm around him.

"Does that mean Kyu is okay?" Sungmin asked with a child-like tone. They all looked at him, except for Yesung and Kyuhyun, with a look that said 'What the hell?'. Sungmin paused, feeling like he shouldn't of said anything.

"Kyuhyun's fine. Anyone is fine unless they get in my face, _**Kangin.**_" Yesung said and slanted his gaze and looked at Kangin when he said his name. Kangin gulped and bowed.

"I'm so sorry." He said. Yesung rolled his eyes and looked at the TV screen. Leeteuk came in with a bowl of popcorn and looked at everyone's shocked face. He stopped and looked at everyone with a questioned look. He looked at his boyfriend, who was bowing.

"Uh~" He said. They all looked at him. "What the hell happened? You all look like you just saw a ghost." Leeteuk said.

"I threatned anyone who gets in my face that I'll practically tear them to shreds." Yesung said, keeping his gaze at the TV screen. Leeteuk paused, eyes wide. He looked down at the popcorn and then glance up at Yesung.

"Weird. Now I just lost my appetite." He said handed Yesung the popcorn. They all stiffled a laugh. Yesung happily grabbed the popcorn and thanked him. Leeteuk nods warily and turned his back at him. He mouthed 'Wow' and then went into his bedroom. A trying-to-not-laugh Kangin followed. As soon as their bedroom door shut, they all bursted in laughter. Yesung narrowed his eyes at them, half way putting a small handful of popcorn in his mouth. They all suddenly shut up and then scattered around, trying to find a place to hide. They all finally went into their bedrooms and locked the door. Yesung smirked, thinking: _Such whimps_, before he continued to eat his popcorn.

TO RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook stared at the ceiling with a blank stare. He blinked a few times and snapped out of his space. He tried to move his arms, but they were tied behind his back. He flinched as the rope around his wrists cut deep into his wrists, causing pain to zoom up his arms. He also noticed that there was a hankercheif around his mouth. He chest back hurts from the recent whipping yesterday and the un-volunteer incident that happened last night [if you know what I mean by un-volunteer. If you don't, man, that's just sad]. His was naked from the waist and up, only wearing his boxers. He breathed and took a deep breath. He looked around the room, thinking that he HAS to get out of there. He saw a small window, up near the ceiling. It looked big enough for him to slip through, since he's pretty small. He narrowed his eyes, wonering if he should take that chance or wait and see if Yesung and the others come for him. He looked at the door and sighed. He continued to lay there until, and if, his friends come and find him.

TO YESUNG

Yesung continued to punch the maniken. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead and off of his hair. Sweat covered his bare chest and arms. he was practicing his boxing. He's been working for 3 hours. He stopped punching it when he heard a soft clang. He looked onto the ground a few feet away from him. A necklace was on the ground. It was silver. He walked over to it and grabbed it. Ryeowook gave him that same necklace a few years ago. It was the first day they met.

FLASHBACK

_Ryeowook extended a silver necklace out to Yesung, who stared at it puzzlingly. The necklace had a silver chain with a red cross that had black pain dripping from it. It looked pretty cool and it caught Yesung's attention. Ryeowook blushed and looked away._

_"What's this?" Yesung said and carefully took the necklace away from Ryeowook._

_"It's a necklace. It was my brothers. He gave it to me and said I should give it to someone special and to someone I trust." Ryeowook said. Yesung glanced up at him._

_"But we just met yesterday, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook blushed again at Yesung's new nickname for him._

_"I know. But, it's like we have a connection. I feel like I could trust you when I first laid eyes on you, Sungie. You're a special guy to me and I wanted to let you know that." He said. Yesung stared at him, curiously. Ryeowook seemed hurt now. "U-Unless you don't like or want it. I-I could take it back." He said. Yesung shook his head no and Ryeowook stared at him, confused._

_"I want to keep it." Yesung said._

_"W-Why?" Ryeowook said. Yesung smiled and looked at the necklace._

_"Well, you did say I could have it, right? And you also said that I'm special to you, right?" He said. Ryeowook blushed and nodded. "Well, then I want to keep it. It's from you, my best friend in the whole wide world. I want to have a piece of you that I can keep forever, Wookie. Thank you. I love it." Yesung said and puts the necklace on his neck. Ryeowook stared at him with wideyes before he smiled._

_"Forever and ever?" Yesung said, holding out his arms for a hug. Ryeowook smiled and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yesung smiled, nuzzling his face into Ryeowook's neck, inhaling his beautiful scent._

_"Forever and for always, Sungie. Saranghae." Ryeowook said. Yesung closed his eyes and held him tighter._

_"Saranghae, Wookie." He said._

END OF FLASH BACK

Yesung stared at the necklace in his hands. He thought Ryeowook loved him like a friend or a brother. Turned out he loved him for the real deal. And Yesung never knew that, never noticed it, and never bothered to notice it. Yesung gripped the necklace and put it around his neck. He then vowed he will let no one ever touch him without Yesung's permission. He will never allow anyone to go into Ryeowook's abandoned bedroom without the keys that Yesung has. And he will never allow, NEVER EVER, not as long as he is alive, he will never allow anyone to touch that necklace-THAT SPECIAL NECKLACE-around his neck. If they do, he will tear them to shreads. He vowed he will rescue Ryeowook...and he promises himself that he will continued to love Ryeowook for the rest of his life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isn't that memory SOOOOOOOO adorable? ^^ Yesung got SO annoyed when Kangin put his hand in his face. PHEW! Didn't you all think Yesung was going to attack him righ then and there? I thought about putting that in but then I decided not to. And daaaaammmmnnnn, Sungie! Your vows are like, holy shit...I can't even describe them now! He vowed practically everything in his life to protect the guy he loves, Ryeowook. What happens next? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Cya!


	5. A clue

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 4: Still Waiting

It's been almost a week since Ryeowook went missing. The police and FBI have been involved but they can't find any clues. It's like Ryeowook left without a trace. Honestly, Ryeowook did. So Yesung got bored one day and decided to go to that same warehouse where Kangin, Leeteuk, and Ryeowook were for Ryeowook's fake kidnapping that lead up into the real deal. He went into that same room where he found Leeteuk and Kangin unconscious. He looked around the room. It was still the same. He looked at the ground and paused. Something silver was shining. He grabbed the object and looked at it. Then suddenly, a memory flashed in his head.

IN THE MEMORY FLASH

_Kangin helped tie Ryeowook to the chair. Ryeowook sighed and looked at Leeteuk and Kangin, who were fixing their disguises._

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked._

_"Oh, sure, sure. Of course it's going to work." Kangin said, waving a hand at him. Leeteuk got done fixing his disguise. He reached up and grabbed his silver cross earing in his ear and started fixing it. Kangin watched him. "You still have those?" He said. Leeteuk looked at him with a slight smile._

_"Well, of course I do. You gave them to me on my birthday a few years ago." He said. Kangin smirked and playfully shoved him. Leeteuk snickered and shoved Kangin back but harder._

_"Oh, you wanna go, pretty boy? Bring it! Bring it!" Kangin said, getting in a laughing Leeteuk's face. Ryeowook smiled and rolled his eyes. _

_"Wwooww." He said. Kangin looked at him._

_"Oh, shush, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook stuck his tongue out at him, making Kangin growl at him. Ryeowook giggled and Leeteuk held Kangin back. Ryeowook suddenly paused._

_"Guys...I hear something..." He said. Kangin and Leeteuk stopped._

_"Are they here already?" Leeteuk said._

_"No. That's impossible. We just got here." Kangin said. They looked at the doorway and saw 2 people walk in. They were dressed as assassins. They both stopped and looked at all 3 of them, warily. They looked at each other then they looked back and the 3 of them._

_"Who the hell are you guys?" They both said in unison. Leeteuk looked at Kangin and hesitated._

_"Who are you guys?" Kangin said. One of the assassin's glare at Kangin._

_"Don't answer my question with a question. And we asked you first, dumbass." He said. Kangin gives him a death glare. Leeteuk worded 'Uh oh' and backed up slowly. The other assassin watched Leeteuk and smirked a little. He nudged the other one, who was still staring down Kangin._

_"Huh? What's up?" He said. _

_"Look, Samuel. That guy is pretty good looking." He said. Samuel looked at the person who he was pointing at and looked straight at Leeteuk and smirked._

_"He kind of is. But why are you 3 here?" Samuel said._

_"N~othing. We're just...we're just leaving! Yeah. We're just leaving." Ryeowook said. Leeteuk went behind Ryeowook and untied him. Samuel stepped forward and put his fist to his palm._

_"I don't think so." He said. Leeteuk looked up at him. Kangin stepped in front of Leeteuk with an PURE anger look on his face. Samuel smiled and looked at the other assassin._

_"This guy looks pissed, Kim." He said. Kim flicked his wrist at him and walked to his side._

_"He does. Distract him, would ya?" He said._

_"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?" Kangin said._

_"My name is Samuel and this is Kim. We're pure assassins. Now, how are you guys?" Samuel said. Kangin's eyes went wide but then he narrowed them as Kim started to slowly inch his way toward Leeteuk and Ryeowook. Kangin stepped in front of him and shoved him._

_"I wouldn't do that." He said. Samuel, however, wasn't being watched by Kangin. He slipped by Kangin and he was able to grab Ryeowook up from the chair. Ryeowook exclaimed and held his hands up in the air. Kangin looked at him._

_"What the hell do you guys want?" Kangin repeated._

_"This is our territory. We don't let anyone come in here without us knowing." Kim said. _

_"So?" Kangin said while he raised an annoyed eyebrow._

_"So~We don't like it when strangers come into our home. Don't you?" Sameul said. Kangin glares at him and backed up. He grabbed Leeteuk's arm and pulled him behimd him. Leeteuk clang to Kangin's jacket. _

_"Protective, eh?" Kim said with a sneer. Leeteuk glares at him and let's go of Kangin's jacket. Kangin gently pushed Leeteuk backwards as Samuel attacked him. They soon broke into a fist fight. Leeteuk backed up. Kim turned around and looked at the door, keeping a firm grip on Ryeowook, and make a signal. Another assassin came in without Kangin or Leeteuk noticing. Kim whispered to the assassin what he should do. The assassin nods and went behind Leeteuk and grabbed him. Leeteuk yelped as he was shoved to the ground, his silver cross earing landing on the ground. Kangin turned around and yelled his name before getting knocked unconscious._

END OF MEMORY FLASH BACK

Yesung blinked, his head hurts a little. He dropped the earing and put his hands to his head and groaned. After a few seconds, he realized something. He put his hands down and picked up the earing. He held it in front of his face. The man who shoved Leeteuk to the ground touched the earing. So he must of left a finger print. He put it in his pocket and ran down to the police station.

5 HOUR LATER

A police officer walked into the waiting room, where Super Junior was waiting patiently.

"Super Junior, I have some news for you. Please follow me." He said. They all stood and followed the police officer. They went into a labrotory, where scientists worked. "We got a finger print sample on the earing Yesung found. The finger print matched the most wanted criminal in Korea." He said and went over to his office. He hands Yesung a file. Yesung sat down and they all surrounded him. Yesung opened the file. "His name is Samuel Fudo. He's not Korean, but American. He came to Korea to get out of trouble in the U.S. His business partners, Kim and Blake, are Korean and also one of the top criminals in Korea." The police officer explained. Samuel had 15 robberies [stores], 50 bank robberies [success], 0 failed bank robberies, 100 murders, and 2 thousand kidnappings. Yesung gaped as he read the information.

"Do you know where he is exactly?" Kibum asked and looked at the police officer, who shook his head no.

"He has many hideouts in Korea. And he wouldn't dare leave Korea because he would be caught." He said. Kibum nods.

"Well, so now what?" Leeteuk said.

"We're going to try and find him." The police officer said. Yesung narrowed his eyes and looked up at the police officer before closing the files and handing it to a confused Kangin. Yesung stood and folded his arms across his chest.

"Tell me something, officer. How many cases have you worked on that involved kidnappings?" He said.

"Over 150." The police officer answered. Yesung gave a reasonable shrug.

"How many have you solved?" He said.

"That's classified." The officer said. Yesung gave him a cold glare.

"Just tell me how many you solved and that will be all." He said. The officer gulped a little.

"O-Only...5..." He said. Yesung started laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Donghae said.

"You guys are supposed to be the professionals around here! You got 150 kidnapping cases and you only solved 5? How lame! I can't trust you with this! I know you won't find Ryeowook!" Yesung said.

"Come on, Yesung. The police is the only agency willing to help us." Eunhyuk said.

"'Willing'? I didn't want help from them in the first place, Hyukkie." Yesung said. Eunhyuk paused before shrugging.

"True. You did deny their help." He said.

"Exactly." Yesung pointed at the police officer. "I can not and will _**NOT **_ trust these guys. Even if they were the last people on Earth. They won't solve this case. I know they won't." Yesung said and looked at the officer. "We don't need you help, officer. Now if you don't mind, I would like Leeteuk's earing back now." He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry but scientists are still running tests on the earing." The officer said. Yesung clenched his fist and put it to his side.

"Well, the tests are now over. Like I said, we don't need your help anymore. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to get Leeteuk's earing back no matter what." Yesung said and walked out of the room. The officer went to go after him but Kangin got in his way.

"Sorry, officer. But if you get in his way, he will attack you. No joke." He said. The officer gulped and backed up. The rest of them caught up to Yesung, who held the earing in his hand. He looked at Leeteuk and walked over to him. He moved Leeteuk's hair away from his ear and puts the earing back in. Leeteuk smiled and hugged Yesung.

"Thanks, man." He said. Yesung patted his back and they let go of each other.

"No problem. Now let's get out of here. I'm hungry." He said. They laughed and walked out of the police station and headed to go get some food.3

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so, Yesung found Leeteuk's missing earing and it turned out to have a finger print on it? Hah. Way to go Yesung^^ Anyway, he almost attacked that police officer. Well, didn't he ask for it? He was pissing Yesung off, which Yesung was already mad. Did he do the right thing to do by blowing the police off and telling them that they don't need their help to solve this case? Or did they just ruin their one and only chance of help? And does Yesung have a plan up his sleeve? Do he possibly know where Samuel and his partners are hiding? Find out in the next chapter^^


	6. What does it take?

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 5: It's alright

Ryeowook's jaw opened and he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breathe. Pain coursed through him and blood trickled his back and onto the dirt floor. He pulled his eyebrows together and coughed, the dust in the air invading his lungs. He opened his eyes, tears flooding his eyes. Another flash of pain coursed through his him, making him clench his fists that were tied together by the wrists. He tightly closed his eyes, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks. The man pulled his arm back and launched it forward, the whip colliding with Ryeowook's back once again. Ryeowook held his tongue to prevent a scream.

_"Yesung...Where are you?"_ He thought as his heart began to break.

TO YESUNG

Yesung went up to the radio and grabbed the knob and blasted it, 'Sorry, sorry' blasting on the radio. Yesung spread his arms across the railing while the radio continued to play the song. He looked out into the view from his fitness room. He thought Ryeowook's name before taking off his shirt and turning the music onto max and wrapping his wrists in wrappings. He sang along to his solos in the song and hummed Ryeowook's. He practiced his Chinese Martial Arts moves that Sungmin taught him. He went over them a million times. He didn't even noticed he was sweating when he practed his KungFu and boxing. The necklace around his neck shined through the sun hitting it. Yesung grabbed his water bottle and drank some water. He sat down on the ground and rested his arms on his knees as 'It's You' started playing. He dedicated this song to Ryeowook. He started to sing along, though it wasn't his solos. He sang it his way, his version. While he sang it, memories of Ryeowook flashed in his head. Memories of Ryeowook smiling and laughing. Even when he was in the video shoot doing his solo shoots. Yesung would be watching with a smile on his laps. He also remember the Super Junior Mini Drama 'Dangerous Friendship' small movie they did together. Yesung felt like they were actually a real couple. He laid down on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. He put his fists to his forehead and tightly closed his eyes.

_"How could I have so stupid?"_ He thought. He remembered in the music video 'Happiness' when Ryeowook had a part in his solo. He could say 'Saranghae' and make a heart wit his fingers. He remembered when he did that straight to Yesung, accidentally messing up the video. But he didn't care.

Yesung took his fists away from his forehead and stared at the ceiling. _"Ryeowook wouldn't want me like this. If he was in my shoes, he'd be fighting and working. He could try to find the possible spots where I could be being held. He wouldn't want me laying here, crying and regretting."_ Yesung sat up and whipped his tears away. _"I have to think, I have to focus. If he was here, watching me being like this, no doubt about it, he would probably smack me around. He could tell me to knock it off or make some inspirational speech. I can't sit here and cry. It's like what Ryeowook always says,"_Yesung stood and shook his head, the sweat and tears immediatly leaving his face. _"He always says this to people, 'Not only do you have to fight, but you have got to win'. I have to fight. I have to win. Ryeowook, don't worry. I'm coming."_ Yesung thought and looked at his necklace.

"Promise." He said outloud and continued to train. The door opened and a shirtless, and VERY FIT Sungmin walked in. He saw Yesung training and smiled.

"Need some help?" He said. Yesung turned his head and looked at him. Sungmin smiled. "You can't always use a dummy to practice on." He said. Yesung smiled and faced him. Sungmin came closer and held up his fists.

"Bring it on." Yesung said. Sungmin smiled. They trained all day that day. Yesung was very focused and determined. They swiftly dodged each others moves, careful on not trying to hit each other. The rest of Super Junior watched them, completely motivated by each others swiftness and quickness. They were using hand-to-hand combat and close range combat. Kyuhyun never saw Sungmin like this before. He got turned on when he would see the determination and focus in his eyes and when he would see the sweat drip off of his skin or drip and glide smoothly over his well-formed abs. His black hair was pin straight and pitch-black, his natural hair color. His hair due was the exact same hair due in their music video, 'Bonamana'. When Kyuhyun watched him, a smile formed on his lips. It was truly inspirtational. After a few minutes, Sungmin skid backwards. They both breathed heavily. Sungmin stood up straight and smiled a little before whipping his mouth [his signature move like in 'It's You']. Yesung stood up straight.

"You've trained well since I last taught you." He said. Yesung smiled, putting his hands together and bowed.

"And it's all thanks to you, Master Sungmin." He said. Sungmin smiled and bowed back. He found it cheesey when he would be called 'Master Sungmin'.

"You guys are really amazing." Leeteuk said. Sungmin and Yesung looked at them, not shocked or fazed that they were there.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Sungmin asked.

"About...10 minutes." Kangin said. Yesung nods and grabbed a hand towel.

"That was really amazing. I never saw either of you like that before. I could see the tension, the focus, and the determination in your eyes." Donghae said.

"Now I don't want to ever arm-wrestle Yesung." Eunhyuk said, a little stunned. Yesung smiled and patted his shoulder. Sungmin grabbed a towel and dried his face off. Kyuhyun watched him. Shindong noticed and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Looks like Kyuhyun likes Sungmin." Shindong whispered.

"If only Sungmin actually noticed Kyuhyun for a change." Eunhyuk said.

"What do you mean? They talk to each other a lot." Donghae said. Eunhyuk and Shindong shook their head no.

"Sungmin is a nice guy, but he's not gay. He only does fanservice to make the fans happy. Kyuhyun is gay but is always torn apart when Sungmin would laugh and say, 'I'm not gay and I never will be'." Shindong said. Yesung stood up straight, a little tense.

"Sungmin." He said. They all looked at him.

"Yesung, _**WHAT**_ are you doing?" Siwon harshly whispered. Yesung ignored him.

"I need to talk to you. **Now.**" He said. Siwon lowered his head and huffed. Sungmin hesitated but nods. Kyuhyun suddenly lets out a hard sigh. Heechul looked at him. Kyuhyun turned around, his back at Sungmin, who was staring at him like 'WTF?'. Kyuhyun put his hand to his heart and gripped his shirt. Yesung looked at him, concerned.

"Kyu, are you alright?" He said. Kyuhyun nods and waved his hand at them.

"I'm...fine. I just need some fresh air." He said and walked by them. Leeteuk watched him when no one did. Leeteuk stood up and ran to Kyuhyun when Kyuhyun collapsed to the ground.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk yelled. They all looked at him. Sungmin pushed through them to get a good look. Leeteuk was holding Kyuhyun in his a arms. Kyuhyun was gasping, his eyes tightly closed. Sungmin's eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" Donghae said. Leeteuk looked at him.

"Someone call an ambulance! Kyuhyun is having a heart attack!" He said. Kangin grabbed his phone immediatly and called 911. Leeteuk was telling Kyuhyun that it going to be alright. But Kyuhyun shook his head no.

"This time...is different...I think...my heart...is slowly dying." Kyuhyun managed to say through gasps. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"You're going to be alright, Kyu." He said. Kyuhyun opened his eyes, his dark eyes looking into Leeteuk's. Sungmin suddenly was in a memory. He looked around. Kyuhyun was sitting at his desk, writing. Sungmin stared at him curiously and looked over his shoulder. He was writing 'Welcome to my life'. Kyuhyun sighed and leaned backwards, running his hands through his hair.

_"Sungmin...don't you even notice my feelings toward you?"_ He said outloud. Then suddenly, Sungmin was out of the memory. He was on the ground with Siwon shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. Sungmin sat up, shocked. He turned and looked at Kyuhyun, who was being loaded onto an ambulance, an oxygen mask over his mouth. Sungmin watced him. Yesung walked over to Sungmin and Sungmin looked at a pissed off hyung.

"We need to talk." He said. Sungmin gulped slightly and stood. Yesung pulled him far from the group. Yesung faced him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said. Sungmin stared at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sungmin." Yesung said. Sungmin sighed.

"Yesung, I swear, I didn't know." He said.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO KNOW KYUHYUN'S FEELINGS TOWARDYOU!" Yesung said. Sungmin started to get angry. "YOU IGNORED HIM AND ONLY DID FANSERVICE JUST TO PLEASE THE FANS! KYUHYUN WAS GLAD YOU WOULD DO IT WITH HIM BUT HE GETS TRON TO SHREDS WHEN YOU WOULD LAUGH AND SAID 'I'm not gay and I never will be'!" Yesung yelled. Sungmin shoved Yesung.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO ALSO COMPLETELY IGNORED RYEOWOOK!" He yelled back. Yesung's eyes widened. That shut him up. "'I'M NOT GAY BUT YOU ARE! I don't love Kyuhyun. Get over it." Sungmin said. Rage filled Yesung. He charged and got in Sungmin's face.

"That's exactly what I said. I thought I was straight but everything changed when I found out Ryeowook is in danger. Even right now, I'm not even sure if I'll EVER see him again. AND THE SAME THING IS HAPPING TO KYUHYUN! He's had too many heart attacks, the doctor said one more can and will kill him. YOU MAY NOT SEE HIM EVER AGAIN! And when he's gone...And when he's out of your life...what will you think of him then? What would you WISH you should of done?" Yesung said. Sungmin pressed his lips together and looked away. Yesung stared at him before backing off. "Think about it. I realized my feelings 100 percent when I found about Ryeowook being kidnapped. What does it take for you to realize your feelings toward Kyuhyun?" He said and walked off. Sungmin clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows, tears stinging his eyes. He walked into his bedroom and grabbed his laptop. He watched videos of Kyuhyun on Youtube. Funny, cute, sad, and touching moments. He froze when he saw the video about the car accident he got into. He found a video called_ Kyuhyun's shoe flying incident_ [real video by the way]. Leeteuk, Yesung, and Eunhyuk were there. Kyuhyun was pumping his fist in the air while he sang 'Rokuko'. He kicked the air and his went off his foot. Sungmin chuckled. His shoes skid Leeteuk's ear and hit the wall behind them. Everyone was laughing. Kyuhyun went to go get it but then lays on the ground and laughs. Sungmin smiled. After the video ended, he sighed and closed his laptop. He sets it aside and laid down. He grabbed his video camera and played a video that he recorded.

IN THE VIDEO:

Kyuhyun was talking to Eunhyuk, explaining something. He looked up when Sungmin said Kyuhyun's name. He looked at the camera and was startled. He smiled, his eyes wide a little. Eunhyuk looked up and also was startled Sungmin laughs. 15 minutes later: Sungmin sneaked up behind Kyuhyun. He was sitting on a chair next to Shindong, live on TV during their talk show. Leeteuk noticed Sungmin sneak up and looked away, trying not to laugh. Kyuhyun turned around, exclaimed, and fell backwards. They all laughed. Kyuhyun started laughing and looked at the camera and covered his face. The camera turned and faced Sungmin, who was laughing.

_"I just scared our maknae, Kyuhyun."_ He said and looked at his other band mates, who were laughing. Donghae grabbed the camera and pointed it at Kyuhyun, who snuck backstage and grabbed his waterbottle. He went behind Sungmin and poured it down his shirt. Sungmin exclaimed and jumped forward, squirming from the cold water. They all laughed. Kyuhyun started laughing and kicking the air.

_"REVENGE!" _Eunhyuk yelled. Sungmin turned around and ran after Kyuhyun. Due to Kyuhyun laughing, he couldn't run far or fast. Sungmin wrapped his arms around his waist, bear hugging him from behind. Also Sungmin was wet, he was also laughing. Kyuhyun turned his head, smiling a teeth-showing smile. Sungmin picked him up, making Kyuhyun exclaim and laugh. He went over to the pool and jumped in it, bringing Kyuhyun along. When they both surfaced, Kyuhyun was laughing. He shoved Sungmin, who was also laughing. They then hugged and Sungmin got out of the water and helped Kyuhyun out. When Kyuhyun got out, he shoved Sungmin into the water. They all bursted in laughter. Donghae pointed it to Kyuhyun, who was pointing at him and laughing. He looked at the camera and made a heart with his fingers. Sungmin ran at him and grabbed him, his arms wrapping around Kyuhyun middle and lifting him in the air. Kyuhyun exclaimed again and laughed. He put his hands on Sungmin's shoulders and looked at him, smiling. Sungmin smiled back and sets him down and gave him a long and tight hug. Then the video ended.

END OF VIDEO

Sungmin smiled and watched it again. Him and Kyuhyun always had fun when they were around each other. Sungmin sighed and put his camera down. He rubbed his face with his hands and sat up. He looked at his dresser, where his keys laid. He raised his eyebrows and slanted his gaze at the door. He smiled and grabbed his keys. He ran out of the house, leaving his band staring at him, confused. He got in his car and drove to the hospital to visit Kyuhyun.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Sungmin stood in front of Kyuhyun's door. The nurse told him that the doctors may still be working on him but Sungmin ignored her. He wanted to visit his Kyu. His head was low and his hands were in his pockets. He lost track of time. Turned out, he just stood there for 2 hours, zooming out. The door opened and 2 doctors left Kyuhyun's left. Time slowed as Kyuhyun raised his head and looked at the door, seeing Sungmin standing there, his head low and his hands in his pockets. Time came to it's regular speed. Kyuhyun stood, taking the oxygen mask off of his mouth and ignoring the nurses' pleas to sit down. He went over to the door and opened the door. Sungmin was still standing there, his head low. Kyuhyun stared at him, both confused and concerned. Sungmin opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. He slowly raised his head and looked straight at Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun whispered. Sungmin looked at him with his innocent eyes. "What...are you doing here? You...never visit me when I'm in the hospital." Kyuhyun said gently, but still confused. Sungmin looked down and took a step forward. Kyuhyun didn't move as Sungmin raised his head and looked at him, just a few inches from his face.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Miracles

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 6: Confusing

It's been 2 days after Kyuhyun's random heart attack. He fully recovered and survived. Sungmin and Kyuhyun did talk in Kyuhyun's room. But no matter what Sungmin said, Kyuhyun didn't believe him. Then again, Sungmin wouldn't blame him. Sungmin did come out of nowhere and told him he's sorry and a whole bunch of other stuff. Just randomly...out of the blue. And Kyuhyun didn't believe him AT ALL. One day, after they all got done performing a concert, Kyuhyun went backstage and Sungmin followed. Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun aside, needing to convince him.

"I'm realizing something right now." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun stared at him, oddly.

"And what is that?" He said. Sungmin looked at him in the eyes. Kyuhyun looked at him back.

"The way I feel around you is beginning to become unbareable, in a good way. I'm standing here, trying to figure out what kind of words to say so that they don't come out wrong. My heart would pound in my chest and a lost of words and oxygen would come when you would say my name, look at me, or even touch me. I've experienced these feelings for a few days but I didn't know exactly what they meant or stood for. I asked Donghae about it and he explained it all to me." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun was now confused.

"Sungmin, what are you trying to say?" He said.

"I'm gay, Kyu. I'm not straight or bisexual. I'm gay." Sungmin said, a smile forming on his lips. Kyuhyun smiled and they hugged.

"You admitting it proudly, too." Kyuhyun said as they let go of each other. Sungmin nods.

"There is also one more thing I have to tell you." He said.

"Hm? Well, what is it then?" Kyuhyun said.

"Saranghae." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. He chuckled, unsurely.

"What are you trying to say?" He said. Sungmin wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's waist and rested his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder. Kyuhyun nervously laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm saying that I love you, Kyu." Sungmin said.

"Sungminnie, there's no cameras around." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin pulled his head back and cupped Kyuhyun's face in his hands.

"I. Am. In. Love. With. You. Kyu." Sungmin said, slowly and more sternly. Kyuhyun's eyes went wide when he realized Sungmin was dead, 100% serious. Kyuhyun was shocked, he didn't know what to say. Tears formed in his eyes and Sungmin hugged him. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and hugged him back.

"Nado saranghae." Kyuhyun whispered. The rest of Super Junior was watching with smirks on their faces. They celebrated and high-fived each other. Kyuhyun and Sungmin broke apart and blushed. They all went over to them, yelling and screaming. Sungmin, since he's one of the shyest, blushed deep red and buried his face in Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun smiled and brought his head up before kissing his lips. Sungmin grabbed Kyuhyun's hips, deepening the kiss slightly. They all cheered louder. Yesung and Leeteuk high-fived. Leeteuk turned to Kangin who hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the lips. Yesung sighed and looked around.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some fresh air." He said. They all nodded. Yesung walked outside. No fans were outside. Just the warm breeze welcome him. He looked around the parking lot and decided to take a mini walk. He walked down the street, getting passed by cars along the way. He suddenly paused, finding himself nowhere he recognized. He looked around. How the heck did he end up in a forest? He looked around him and looked at a tall abandoned building. And what the heck is that? Where is he? Why is here? And why does it seem like something is pulling him in there? He stared at the building, puzzled. He went to walk off but he stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he heard a scream. He slowly looked at the buidling and listened carefully. After a minute, he heard the same scream. It was a male scream. Yesung grabbed his phone and dialed Eunhyuk's number.

_"Hello?"_ Eunhyuk said on the other side of the phone.

"Eunhyuk, it's me. Yesung."

_"Oh, Sungie! Where are you? You're not outside of the stadium."_

"I went for a walk. And somehow, I ended up in a forest and I'm standing in front of a creepy looking buidling where I hear screams coming from." Yesung said. Eunhyuk chuckled.

_"I'm getting a feeling you're going to go inside that building to find out who is screaming." _

"Exactly. I mean, who knows. It may be Ryeowook in there." Yesung said.

_"Alright. I'll have Hae track your signal and we'll be there in a few to help you out." _Eunhyuk said and hung up. Yesung hung up and puts his phone in his pocket. He hesitantly looked at the buidling and rolled up his sleeves. He walked into the building to see where the screaming was coming from.

TO RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook breathed heavily, feeling exhausted and drained. His back was stinning from the whips a few days ago. He looked up, where his wrists were tied with barbed wire that was hanging from the ceiling. He tried not to move because the barbed wire is causing him to be in a lot of pain. He lowered his head, pain shooting through his body again and making him let out another bloody cry. Tears whelled in his eyes as he closed them.

TO YESUNG

Yesung paused when he heard that same scream again. He looked into a doorway but the room was empty. He sighed and looked down the hallway. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground, not caring about it. It was really hot in there. He walked down the hall and was startled when he heard that same scream. But the scream was closer. He recognized the vocal chords. He gasped and looked at his right, where another hallway was. There was only one door, which was crossed with wood.

"Ryeowook..." He whispered.

TO RYEOWOOK

Ryeowook hung his head in defeat. He finally gave up in trying to escape. He had the chance of escaping days ago. 2 weeks ago, maybe even more, he lost count, to be exact. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, both in pain and heart break. He thought he would of been out of here by now. He thought he would be by Yesung's side. He thought...so many things would of happened if he wasn't there. Ryeowook rose his head. He began to wonder again, _what am I to Super Junior? Am I just another un-popular singer amongst the group? Or am I something else?_ He sighed a shaken sigh. He gasped softly when he heard footsteps come up to the door. His heart began to pound. He knew his kidnappers would be returning. He tightly closed his eyes shut as there was rattling in the door knob.

_"Just...get my life over with already."_ Ryeowook thought. The door opened and time slowed. The door opened, letting light enter the room. Ryeowook clenched his fists, not caring if the pain increased. He heard the person gasp in the doorway and then time came to it's normal pace.

"Ryeowook..?" The person whispered. Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked at the doorway, finding a concerned, worried, and relieve Yesung.

"Sungie..." Ryeowook whispered

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YYEESSUUNNGG FFIINNAALLYY FFOOUUNNDD RRYYEEOOWWOOKK! And Sungmin and Kyuhyun are finally together? NE! Yah!


	8. Finally Free

Kidnapped Love

Chapter 7: Finally free

"Ryeowook..?" The person whispered. Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked at the doorway, finding a concerned, worried, and relieve Yesung.

"Sungie..." Ryeowook whispered. Tears came into Yesung's eyes as he slowly walked in front of him. He looked at Ryeowook's scarred back and chest. He looked up at Ryeowook's wrists, which were bleeding. Yesung tightly closed his eyes shut and looked down. Ryeowook furrowed his eyebrows sadly.

"Sungie..." Ryeowook repeated. Yesung looked up at him. Ryeowook gently smiled at him. "I'm glad that you're here." He said. Yesung chuckled softly and looked around. He found a stool. He grabbed it and stood on it. He grabbed his pocket knife and gently cut the barbed wire. Ryeowook landed on his feet, but had difficulty balancing. Yesung climbed off of the stool. Ryeowook looked at Yesung and hugged him. Yesung closed his eyes and gently hugged him back. He nuzzled his face into Ryeowook's neck. Ryeowook started to cry. His leg gave out and he collapsed in Yesung's arms. Yesung sat him on the stool. He left the room to grab his shirt and came back. He put the shirt on Ryeowook and helped him walk out of the building. Just in time. An ambulance arrived along with a black van. Super Junior's black van. The door opened and the rest of the band came running out. Ryeowook sort of ignored them all and went straight to Leeteuk. Seeing Ryeowook alive and crying, Leeteuk also started to cry. Ryeowook hugged their leader tightly. Leeteuk kissed his neck and gently hugged him back. Donghae pats Yesung's shoulder. Yesung looked at him.

"Gomawo, Yesung. You finally found him." Donghae said. Yesung smiled and nods.

"You're welcome." He said. Donghae also started to cry. He gathered Eunhyuk in his arms and hugged him so no one would see him cry. Eunhyuk smiled and hugged him around the waist. Ryeowook and Leeteuk let go of each other. Yesung helped Ryeowook into the ambulance and watched it drive off. He looked at the others. Kangin was embracing Leeteuk, trying to get him to calm down. While the others ran up to Yesung and started to pat him, thanking him that he found Ryeowook alive.

FEW DAYS LATER

Ryeowook fully recovered but he was a little shaken. He was his old self but would be waking up in the middle of the night due to nightmare's. Those guys would held him captive really took their toll on the poor guy. So one day, when everyone else was working late, Yesung decided to visit Ryeowook. He walked silently into his room, where Ryeowook was peacefully sleeping. Yesung sneaked over to the side of his bed and shook him. Ryeowook groaned and turned to face his lover, rubbing his eye cutely.

"Hn? Yesungie? What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" He said. Yesung smiled and gently pushed away a lock of Ryeowook's dark hair away from his forehead.

"Everyone is out working late. We're the only ones home currently." He said. Ryeowook smiled tiredly and sat up. "I shouldn't of woken you up. You look really exhausted, Wookie." Yesung said. Ryeowook shook his head no as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

"I don't mind, really." He said. Yesung stared at him, curiously. Ryeowook noticed and blushed slightly. He then remembered he is shirtless and Yesung was staring at his body intently. Ryeowook reached out and grabbed Yesung, pulling him closer. Yesung's eyes widened, his face in the crook of Ryeowook's neck. Ryeowook laid down, pulling Yesung over him. Yesung exclaimed slightly, making Ryeowook giggle. Yesung put his hands on the bed, just next to his shoulders, and lifted himself up and looked at Ryeowook. Ryeowook smiled and curiously traced Yesung's jaw line. Yesung was a little shocked by Ryeowook's sudden show off affection but he didn't dare reject him.

"Yesungie..." Ryeowook huskily whispered in Yesung's ear, making Yesung jolt slightly. Ryeowook grinned and gently grabbed Yesung's chin. Yesung smiled. He knew exactly what Ryeowook wanted. But he didn't want to push it since Ryeowook is still recovering from his kidnapping. But it's been a few weeks and they haven't even been able to hold each others hand because of their packed schedules. Yesung pulled his head back and gently placed his lips on Ryeowook's, their eyes fluttering closed. Yesung could taste the slight hunger on Ryeowook's lips. Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Yesung's neck. Yesung's body slowly collapsed ontop of Ryeowook, deepening the kiss. One of Ryeowook's hands went on the back of Yesung's back, feelings Ryeowook's soft and dark hair. Yesung traced his tongue on Ryeowook's lips and gently nibbled on Ryeowook's bottom lip. Ryeowook gasped slightly, giving Yesung the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ryeowook's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other as Ryeowook unhooked his arm from Yesung's neck. His hand trailed down Yesung's stomach and hooked the bottom of his shirt. Yesung gently broke off the kiss and sat up. He took off his shirt and threw it aside. Ryeowook reached up, his fingertips touching Yesung's smooth abs. Yesung leaned back down and pressed his lips back to Ryeowook's. Ryeowook closed his eyes and gently raked his finger nails up Yesung's back, causing Yesung to moan into the kiss. Ryeowook put his hands on Yesung's chest and sat up, breaking the kiss and making Yesung sit up also. Ryeowook took off his shirt. Yesung put his hand on the side of Ryeowook's neck and kissed Ryeowook's neck, causing Ryeowook to softly moan. Yesung started to bite here and there, leaving slight love marks on his neck. Ryeowook moaned when Yesung bit down on Ryeowook's sweet spot. Ryeowook's hand slid up Yesung's back, feeling the curve of his back and his flawless skin. Yesung worked at undoing Ryeowook's pants. He broke contact from Ryeowook's neck and slid off Ryeowook's pants. Yesung stood up straight and started taking off his shoes. Ryeowook stared at Yesung's good body structure. He was tall and slim. He had a newly formed 6 pack with a slight hint of biceps on his arms. His black skinnyjeans made his eyes and his body stand out. Ryeowook noticed a tattoo just over Yesung's groin. It was Ryeowook's name written in Korean. Ryeowook started giggling. Wow. That was a _GREAT_ place to put that. Yesung looked at him, confused.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked. Ryeowook shook his head no and grabbed his wrists, pulling him back onto the bed and back ontop of him.

"I noticed you have my name written in Korean tattooed over your...well, you know." He said. Yesung blushed and slanted his gaze. Ryeowook smiled and brought him closer. "I find it sexy, Sungie." He said. Yesung looked at him and noticed a tattoo just under Ryeowook's jaw. Yesung gently grabbed Ryeowook's jaw and tilted it to the side so he could get a clear look at the tattoo. He smiled. It was his name written in Korean with a heart below it.

"You also have my name as a tattoo, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook blushed. Yesung chuckled and connected their lips once again. Ryeowook moaned softly as their tongues danced around each other softly. Ryeowook reached up and unbuttoned Yesung's pants as their mouths gently moved against each other. Ryeowook tugged at Yesung's pants, wanting them off. Yesung gently broke the kiss and got off of the bed. He took off his pants and took off Ryeowook's also. Yesung climbed back onto the bed and over Ryeowook. Ryeowook smiled and flipped him over so that he was ontop. Yesung was a little shocked. Ryeowook chuckled and connected their lips again, their eyes shutting. Ryeowook's body slowly collapsed onto Yesung's. Ryeowook made sure his hips slightly grinded on Yesung, making Yesung moan a little loudly into their kiss. Yesung cupped Ryeowook's jaw in his hands as they entered a make out session. Ryeowook's hand slid down Yesung's smooth skin and gently tugged at Yesung's boxers. Yesung sat up, causing Ryeowook to sit up. Ryeowook got off of him and they both stripped of their last piece of clothing. Ryeowook climbed back over Yesung, who looking him into Ryewook's eyes with love lurking in his. Ryeowook gently smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before kissing Yesung's jaw and down to his neck. Yesung closed his eyes and gently buried his fingers into Ryeowook's dark brown hair. Ryeowook bit down on Yesung's sweet spot, causing Yesung to moan loudly. Ryeowook smiled and kissed his collarbone before going more down. Ryeowook nibbled at Yesung's nipples, earning some mewled noises from the hyung beneath him. He kissed down his stomach, running over Yesung's newly formed abs. Yesung took his fingers out of Ryeowook's hair as Ryeowook went lower. Yesung moaned, arching his back slightly as Ryeowook licked his member like is was a lollipop. Ryeowook grinned and gathered Yesung into his mouth, causing Yesung to moan louder at the heat surrounding his member. Yesung released into Ryeowook's mouth a few seconds later. Ryeowook leaned in and pressed his lips to Yesung's, making Yesung taste himself. Yesung flipped over so that he was ontop. Ryeowook giggled and Yesung smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryeowook's. He grabbed a bottle of lube and spreads it over his fingers. Yesung leaned down and started to gently attack Ryeowook's smooth neck as he put a finger in his entrance. Ryeowook throat moaned and put his hands on Yesung's back. As Yesung left some noticable love marks on Ryeowook's neck, he added another finger. Ryeowook moaned louder and his nails gently dug into Yesung's back. After a few minutes of preparing, Ryeowook was ready. Yesung covered his member in lube and place it at Ryeowook's prepared entrance. Ryeowook inhaled gently and closed his eyes as Yesung gently entered in him. Ryeowook moaned and Yesung paused when he was fully in, waiting for Ryeowook to get comfortable. Ryeowook wiggled his hips gently, looking for friction. Yesung thrusted into him, causing Ryeowook to become a tangle of low moans of whines. Ryeowook dug his nails deeper into Yesung's back. Yesung flinched slightly and leaned down, placing his lips on Ryeowook's.

"Sungie...f-faster...please..." Ryeowook whispered, breathlessly. Yesung happily obliged and did what he was asked to do. Ryeowook moaned louder and closed his eyes. Yesung smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips back to Ryeowook's soft ones. As Yesung continued to thrust into Ryeowook, they were entering a make out, Ryeowook moaning here and there. Yesung gently grabbed Ryeowook's member and started to pump him, making Ryeowook moan louder into their passionate kiss. Yesung gently broke the kiss due to the lack of air in his lungs.

"I-I'm...close." He whispered. Ryeowook opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful boyfriend and nods.

"Me...too." He whispered back. They both moaned loudly as they both released at the same time. Yesung pulled out of him and laid down next to him. Ryeowook cuddled closer to him and Yesung held him close at he pulled the blanket over them.

"Saranghae, Sungie." Ryeowook whispered, his eyes slowly seeping shut.

"Nado saranghae, Wookie." Yesung whispered back and kissed the top of Ryeowook's head. He reached over and turned off the lamp that was next to their bed. The room went pitched black and a few minutes later, Yesung fell asleep with his lover in his arms. About an hour later, the rest of the band finally arrived from their huge schedules. Kangin was carrying a asleep Leeteuk bridle-saddle in his arms. Leeteuk groaned as Donghae turned on the lights and woke up. He rubbed his head and lifted his head from Kangin's strong shoulder. Kangin kissed Leeteuk's temple. Leeteuk smiled and looked at him. Kangin leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Leeteuk rested his head back onto Kangin's shoulder and fell asleep. Kangin walked into the room that they shared. Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's hand and they walked to their dorm. Donghae noticed Yesung's and Ryeowook's door shut. He paused. Eunhyuk noticed also and they looked at each other and then smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Kibum said, behind Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk looked at Kibum, who was tiredly rubbing his eye.

"Let's find out." Eunhyuk said and gently and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in the room and cringed. He shuts the door and shakes his head, trying to get the smell of sex out of his nose. Donghae covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Hankyung said, wrapping his arms around Kibum's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Eunhyuk started sneezing.

"Yesung hyung...and Wookie...had sex." He said inbetween sneezed. They all raised their eyebrows. "No joke. It smells like sex in there." He said. Dongae chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to bed." He said. Donghae nods and they went to their room that they shared. Kibum and Hankyung exchanged confused shrugs and they went into their rooms also.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Kidnapped Love_ is officially over! Ne! This is the last chapter^^ Did you like it? Review please. They are gladly welcomed.


End file.
